Some computer software applications can be provided in different languages for different consumer markets, a process referred to as localization. An application may use one or more resources, such as text strings, and the resources may be grouped, for example, in files, such as library files, .dll files, and so forth. Typically, an application program and its resources are written in one language, and then translated into other languages. In some cases, the translations may not always start from the original language, for example, when translating from one language into a dialect or localized subset of the language, such as Spanish to Catalan, for example. Further, translations to different languages may be performed by different entities. When an error is found in a resource, or its translated forms, or when an update is needed, locating the source of the error in a stream of translations may be challenging. Further, it may be difficult to ensure that an update is properly localized. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.